A processing system (e.g., storage server, desktop computer, laptop computer, notebook computer, ultrabook, netbook, tablet computer, smartphone, mobile handset or other processor-based system) may include functionality configured to help the system conserve power, avoid heat buildup, reduce communication congestion, etc. As an example, power may be conserved by altering the operational state of devices that are not being used by the system. System devices that become inactive may enter a low power state wherein some or all of the device features are shut down. An inactive device may then reactivate when it recognizes that tasks are waiting to be performed. However, device reactivation necessarily includes a certain amount of latency (e.g., devices cannot reactivate instantaneously, and thus, there is some delay before the device is ready to perform its function). Latency may be problematic when the tasks to be performed are time-sensitive, which can negatively impact the overall performance of the processing system.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.